Global Protection Force
The Global Protection Force (GPF) was founded in November 2011 by Colonel Brick, sirchinny, xR1 Fatal Instinct, Cress, and Duke Nukem. The alliance got off to a good start gaining 200,000 Nation Strength in 2 days and recruiting 25 members in two weeks. The alliance is currently protected by Ragnarok. Charter of the Global Protection Force We, the undersigned nations, agree to defend independence, sovereignty and our fellow nations from aggression in all cases. We shall abide by this charter and swear by it as law. Article I: Admission Any nation formally applying for the Global Protection Force (GPF) will be admitted provided that nation swears by the GPF Oath. The Oath shall consist of the following: I, Ruler, of Nation, do hereby swear to defend the values of the Global Protection Force. I shall come to the aid of my alliance and fellow nations when I am needed and shall expect the same in return. I swear to abide by the Charter of the Global Protection Force and take it as law. Upon admission to the Global Protection Force, no member nation may join any other alliance in the game. Article II: Hierarchy 1. Secretary-General The Secretary-General shall lead the Global Protection Force in all aspects. The Secretary-General has the ability to declare war and block decisions made by government staff if he or she deems it fit to do so. The Secretary-General shall appoint a deputy to conduct affairs in his or her absence. The Secretary-General shall serve for life or until resignation. Should the seat of the Secretary-General become absent, the Deputy Secretary-General shall take the position of the head of the alliance and appoint a new Deputy. Should the Secretary-General deem any member a threat to the security of the alliance, then he or she has the exclusive power of expulsion to secure the future of the alliance. The Deputy Secretary-General shall be appointed by the incumbent Secretary-General and is responsible for the affairs of the alliance in the absence of the Secretary-General. The Deputy Secretary-General shall serve for life or until re-appointed by the Secretary General or through resignation. With regards to decisions on treaties or other major decisions regarding the alliance, the authorisation of the Secretary-General must first be sought prior to approval. 2. Minister of the Interior The Minister of the Interior controls the internal affairs of the alliance. The Minister shall be appointed by the Secretary-General and shall serve for life or until re-appointment / resignation. 3. Minister of Defense The Minister of Defense shall head all matters of defense including that of technology raids and war organisation. The Minister has the power to authorise technology raids in specific circumstances. He / She shall be appointed by the Secretary-General and shall serve for life or until re-appointment or through resignation. 4. Minister of Foriegn Affairs The Minister of Foriegn Affairs shall head all matters including the organisation of treaties and hosting of foriegn diplomats. Whilst the Minister may draft and discuss treaties, the Secretary-General's approval must be aquired prior to finalising any treaty. He / She shall be appointed by the Secretary-General and shall serve for life or until re-appointment or through resignation. 5. Minister of Finance The Minister of Finance shall control all matters with regards to the financial and economical well being of the alliance. This shall include the organisation of aid and trade both within the alliance and through external partners. He / She shall be appointed by the Secretary-General and shall serve for life or until re-appointment or through resignation. Article III: Technology Raiding Members of the Global Protection Force are permitted to raid non-aligned or unprotected nations for technological gain under heavy restrictions. The restrictions set forth are that the nation must be on the alliance "None" or on an unprotected Alliance Affiliation at 5 members or less. The raiding nation must also seek permission from a governing entity. Failure to oblige by these rules will result in membership termination or a trial by the Minister of Internal Affairs. Article IV: Exiting the Alliance All nations reserve the right to leave the Global Protection Force at any given moment in time. Should any member wish to leave, they are required to inform the Secretary-General prior to a change of Alliance Affiliation. Failure to do so may result in sanctions on that nation. Should any member leave on their own accord, they may return at any given time. Any member who is expelled from the alliance by the Secretary-General may not return to the alliance for a minimum of two months. After that time an application may be made on the GPF forums, however no admission shall be made without the authorisation of the Secretary-General. Article V: Changes to the Charter At the discretion of the government this charter is subject to change. Any changes to the charter must be met by a 50% + 1 majority vote within the government. Article VI: Ratification We, as the founding heads of state of the Global Protection Force, do hereby ratify this charter: Colonel Brick, Secretary-General Sirchinny, Minister of Foriegn Affairs Cress, Minister of Internal Affairs xR1 Fatal Instinct, Mininster of Defense Government Foriegn Affairs Category:GPF